Syndicates
Syndicates are groups of interest operating throughout the Origin System separate from the Corpus, Grineer, and the Tenno. These factions have their own ideologies and goals regarding the fate of the system, with some inevitably in disagreement with another syndicate. Syndicates require Mastery Rank 3. Once players reach Mastery Rank 3 they can choose to perform various quests, missions and alerts for a particular syndicate, raising the player's affinity with that group and earning unique rewards. Raising familiarity with one group however can raise the anger of another group, and even lead them to launch hits against a player, so choosing which syndicate to gain standing with is important. Groups There are currently 6 known Syndicates, each having their own unique themes and goals. Every syndicate has a particular relationship with other syndicates, favorable or otherwise. Earning reputation with a particular group also earns reputation to a group they have favorable relationships with, but decreases reputation with another group that they oppose. Red Veil Steel Meridian Arbiters of Hexis Cephalon Suda The Perrin Sequence New Loka Standing Standing is a special resource central to the Syndicates mechanic, which indicates a Tenno's favor with a particular syndicate. Players can begin earning Standing once they reach Mastery Rank 3. Earning Standing with a syndicate is largely a matter of wearing that syndicate's Sigil, a cosmetic item received by Syndicates. When wearing a syndicate's sigil, a portion of any affinity earned will be converted to Standing with that syndicate. Additional Standing is also earned by performing special syndicate-exclusive missions. Syndicates offer rewards which can be purchased by spending Standing with that syndicate, essentially trading on "favors" that the Tenno has performed for that syndicate. Syndicate rewards are gated by rank within the syndicate, and syndicate rank is gained by achieving certain amounts of Standing. In essence, a Tenno can choose to spend earned Standing on lower-tier rewards, or save up Standing to gain access to higher-tier rewards. Unlocking ranks also requires sacrificing specific items requested by a syndicate in order to unlock the next rank. Standing with a syndicate can be negative, which occurs if a Tenno has been performing favors for a rival syndicate said group dislikes. However, there is a lower limit on how much negative Standing a Tenno can have with a syndicate. Syndicates with whom a Tenno has negative favor with is considered hated by that group, which will make them send Death Squads consisting of a number of their elite Eximus troops to hunt down said Tenno. Trivia * Red Veil, New Loka, and The Perrin Sequence are non-hostile towards each other. Steel Meridian, Arbiters of Hexis, and Cephalon Suda also share this relationship, which means you can boost relations with either of those sets of 3 freely without worrying about losing relations drastically. Tips Supporting two opposed Syndicates will actually raise your reputation with four groups. Here is an example : * Let's suppose that you support The Perrin Sequence on your first mission, and this mission gives you 50 Standing points. In this case, you'll have : ** +50 Standing on The Perrin Sequence ; ** +25 on New Loka ; ** -25 on Arbiters of Hexis ; ** -50 on Steel Meridian. * Let's suppose that you support Arbiters of Hexis on your second mission, and this mission gives you 50 Standing points too. Then you'll have : ** +50 Standing on Arbiters of Hexis (for a total of +25) ; ** +25 on Cephalon Suda ; ** -25 on The Perrin Sequence (for a total of +25) ; ** -50 on Red Veil. This way, you achieved to get positive reputation on The Perrin Sequence, New Loka, Arbiters of Hexis and Cephalon Suda. You just need to choose the two opposed Syndicates you want to support. This only works with Perrin Sequence, New Loka, Arbiters of Hexis and Cephalon Suda. Media Expand Your Reputation|DE Teaser video showing the leaders of each Syndicate. Category:Syndicates Category:Factions Category:Update 15